livandmaddiefansfandomcom-20200214-history
Maddie Rooney
Madison "Maddie" Rooney-Willcox is the identical twin sister and best friend of Liv Rooney. She is a tomboy, compared to her sister. She is the school's basketball phenomenon whose popularity is on the rise, that's until her sister comes back from Hollywood. She likes basketball and her friends and would do anything for them. As of now, Maddie seems to be confident in herself, not letting her sister's fame get to her. Her catchphrase is "Bam! What?!", which she often says after proving a point or winning in a discussion. She is married to Josh Willcox. Maddie is portrayed by Dove Cameron. Personality Maddie is the athletic side of the twins. She becomes the captain of the girl's basketball team and can often be seen shooting hoops in the backyard of her house. She loves to win and doesn't really show her feelings as much as Liv does. There are also times when she reveals her girly side. Maddie is very competitive and hates losing, but she realises in Home Run-A-Rooney that always winning isn't that important as making someone happy, as she is willing to give this up to be with Josh, but he assures her she doesn't have to do that for him, because its one of the reasons he loves her. Appearance Maddie has blonde hair and green eyes, like her twin, Liv. She has glasses and always wears her hair in a ponytail, except she lets her hair down occasionally. She usually wears very simple clothing such as jeans, sweaters, and is not as bold with her style as Liv is. Relationships 'Family' Liv Rooney Twin Sister, Best Friend Maddie and Liv are best friends and twin sisters. They tell each other personal things, and always want to help each other out. There are times they gets into an argument/fight, but they always get over it and make up. When they were in 2nd Grade, they made a "corny" art project together. On the project, they wrote: Sisters by chance, Friends by choice. The two were very excited to see each other again when Liv decided to come home after her TV show: Sing It Loud, ended. After Maddie told Liv not to do anything about her and Diggie, she didn't listen and tried helping her out by asking him out for her. They may have many differences, but they always put their differences aside and help each other. The pair care about each other very much, and would do anything that would make each other happy. Liv has a habit of meddling in Maddie's love life, but it sometimes works because she helps Maddie end up with Josh and they both get married to Jacob (Liv) and Josh (Maddie) in Wedding-A-Rooney. Joey Rooney Brother Joey and Maddie get along pretty well. When Maddie competes with Joey, Maddie always wins but at one point when the two were doing a basketball shooting hoops competition, Joey won! Parker Rooney Brother Joey and Maddie get along pretty well. When Maddie competes with Joey, Maddie always wins but at one point when the two were doing a basketball shooting hoops competition, Joey won! Karen Rooney Mother Karen and Maddie have a close relationship, though Maddie is more of a daddy's girl and Liv more a mommy's girl. In Moms-A-Rooney, Maddie and Karen take part in a historical society’s annual mother-daughter weekend of pioneer living. Pete Rooney Father/Coach Pete is Maddie's father and basketball coach. He coaches Maddie's basketball team along with Gym and Health (including Maddie). Anakin Rooney Cousin ' Anakin is Maddie's cousin. Anakin has a special bond with Maddie and he is very protective of her. When Maddie told him that Diggie broke her heart he swore revenge on Diggie for hurting his baby cousin. Anakin has always told Maddie that no matter how many times they fight he would never hurt her and he stated many times that he loves her. At graduation Maddie along with Liv sat next to Anakin because she knew he was upset about leaving high school. 'Friends 'Josh Willcox' Husband Josh is Maddie's husband. The two first met in Cowbell-A-Rooney and Josh was revealed to have feelings for Maddie, after instantly falling in love with her, which he revealed to Liv. In Secret-Admirer-A-Rooney, Josh wanted to ask Maddie out and she was revealed to like him back. Josh also hinted he loved Maddie. The two had a romantic, somewhat intense moment, where they locked eyes and almost kissed. Then in Vive-La-Rooney, the two start to hang out more, and Josh finally admits his feelings for Maddie, which she also tells him. Maddie decides she is ready to start dating again, and asks Josh out, which he gets excited about and says yes. The two become an official couple. They go on their first date in Homerun-A-Rooney and are still happily dating in Scoop-A-Rooney. Maddie chooses Josh when she realises he is the one she truly loves, and they stay together until the end of the show. Josh also hinted to proposing to Maddie in Time-A-Rooney and they share their very first kiss in Valentines Day-A-Rooney, when Josh proposes to Maddie and she says yes, after being together for a year and admit they love each other. They get married in Wedding-A-Rooney. (See: Mosh for more information) 'Willow Cruz' Good Friends ''' Willow and Maddie seem to be really good friends as they are on the basketball team together. They often do a lot of things together. Diggie Smalls '''Ex-Boyfriend Diggie was Maddie's boyfriend in seasons 1 and 2 until they split up, but when Diggie found out Maddie was with Josh, she realised she no longer liked Diggie, because she realised he only returned because she was with Josh, not because he wanted to be with her, so Maddie told Diggie she wanted to be with Josh, realising she loved him and not Diggie, therefore she said a final goodbye to Diggie for good. Jacob Mitchell' ' Best Friend/Brother-In-Law Jacob is one of Maddie's best friends and soon to be brother-in-law. She met Jacob in school when Liv was showing him around. As of, Wedding-A-Rooney, they become family when Jacob marries Liv. Trivia *She has been playing basketball with her dad since she was five years old. *Her catchphrase is "Bam! What?". *Liv ships her and Josh *She loves to win. *She is the identical twin sister and best friend of Liv Rooney. *She and Joey are the only ones in the Rooney family to wear glasses. *She plays with her charm bracelet when she's nervous. *Her full name is Madison. *She is very competitive. *She likes to win. However in Home Run-A-Rooney, she realizes making someone else happy is more important than always winning *Her team number is five. *She often uses the number 5 due to her thinking that 5 was her lucky number until the events of "Sweet 16-A-Rooney". *She is the captain of the girls' basketball team. *Her favourite restaurant is The Hoosegow. *Willow said that Maddie reminds her of Joey. *In "Slump-A-Rooney", she tried to make Willow forget about Joey and concentrate more on practicing softball. *She loves chicken pot pie. *The first time the girls pretended to be each other was when they were six; this is revealed in the "Are You Liv or Maddie?" game. *Maddie thinks of Jacob of a brother because he always claims her as a sister. *She has been cowbell champion three years in a row. (Cowbell-A-Rooney) *Her favourite thing to do is play Tree House Horse, which is another way to play basketball. (Vive-La-Rooney) *Maddie really, really likes Josh. *She is usually seen wearing her hair either down or in a ponytail. *Its revealed in Scoop-A-Rooney that Maddie now has her drivers license. *She starts liking acting in Scoop-A-Rooney, and has been getting lessons from Josh. *Maddie and Josh are in love. They stay together until the end of the show. *Maddie wanted to get rid of her competitive side of her personality in order to be with Josh, but he assured her that she shouldn't get rid of it, because its one of the things he loves most about her. *Maddie seems to know or how to contact Brandon Crawford, because she manages to get him to meet Josh, in Home Run-A-Rooney. *Her first kiss is with her boyfriend, Josh, in Valentines Day-A-Rooney and admit they love each other. *Maddie becomes engaged with Josh in Valentines Day-A-Rooney. *She cares about Anakin a lot because he is a part of her family. *Her first really serious relationship is with Josh, especially now that they're married. *She marries Josh in Wedding-A-Rooney. Gallery References Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Teens Category:Liv and Maddie